


Councilwoman Knope

by ryfkah



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just don't understand what's so important about a miniature cow hippo!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Councilwoman Knope

"Councilwoman Knope," roared Tenzin, "we are still in the process of repairing major damage done to the city! Why should we dedicate any more government money to the care and feeding of this -- this pointless creature?"

Leslie slammed her fist down on the table. "Councilman Tenzin, it's a well known fact of human nature that in the wake of an extremely divisive crisis, nothing brings people together like uniting behind a _common cuteness_! Am I right?" She looked expectantly around the room. "I'm sure I don't have to list all over again Li'l Shou Bao's _numerous_ acts in service to the city -- mostly importantly, _existing and being amazing_ \-- for the members of this council to agree."

The vote was four to one in favor. "Council dismissed!" crowed Leslie. Tenzin stormed out of the room, cloak billowing behind him.

"I just don't understand," he complained to Pema over dinner that night, "what's so important about a miniature cow hippo!"

All three of his children old enough to understand instantly perked up.

"Li'l Shou Bao?"

"Li'l Shou Bao's _soooooo cute!_ "

"When he's here I'm gonna sleep on him instead of my bed!"

Tenzin stared at Meelo.

Then he stared at Pema, more accusatorily.

"Well, we do have a lot of open space on the island," said Pema weakly, "and the acolytes would be happy to help take care of him, and -- Tenzin, she babysat for a whole weekend! And left us four different kinds of cakes _and_ organized all the Temple paperwork while she was here! _You_ tell me how I was supposed to say no!"


End file.
